The present disclosure relates generally to a spinal fixation device and, in particular, to a dynamic spinal fixation system and method of use for stabilizing one or more levels of the cervical spine or lumbar spine as well as to a spinal fixation system including attachment portions with reliefs. When non-surgical treatments of spinal injuries, diseases, and trauma fail, anterior spinal surgery is often performed to access the cervical or lumbar vertebrae or intervertebral discs. The anterior spinal surgery that is performed may be an anterior cervical discectomy and fusion (“ACDF”). During an ACDF procedure a bone graft or interbody implant is often used to replace the removed disc and a spinal fixation plate is then attached to adjacent vertebrae to stabilize the spine and foster arthrodesis. Current procedures employ placement of the plate first and the screws to fix that plate to vertebrae second. Most commonly, spinal fixation plates are affixed to the vertebrae using bone screws.
The currently available spinal fixation plates or devices limit visualization of the vertebrae during placement. In addition, currently available spinal fixation devices are difficult to place along the midline. The currently available spinal fixation devices also create an inability to align intervening segments for fixation. Finally, the currently available spinal fixations devices make it difficult to pull the vertebrae up into a more lordotic position when significant kyphosis exists.
Accordingly, the present invention contemplates new and improved spinal fixation systems which overcome the above-referenced problems and others.